The New Agent
by renzjericho
Summary: A New Agent came to T.U.F.F. and Kitty and the Agent fell in love with each other. Will Dudley get jealously get in the Way of the relationship or the Relationship will succeed and Dudley will lose Kitty?
1. Act 1

**Act 1 - A New Agent in Town  
**

* * *

_Non-Canon to my FanFiction Secret Relationship Revealed..  
_

* * *

T.U.F.F. HQ  
7:35 AM

Jorge walked up to Dudley's Cubicle and told him about the New Agent "Dudley the Chief said there is a new Agent in T.U.F.F. and his a cat.." Jorge said to Dudley "Really?" Dudley said "Hey want a secret?" Dudley asked Jorge "Sure what is it?" Jorge said "I have a crush on Kitty" Dudley said which made Jorge laugh a little "You love a cat?" Jorge said..

12:53 AM

"Agents I am glad to announce a new Member to T.U.F.F. His name is William Smith" Chief introduced a Tall, Brown, Male Cat who somewhat is Handsome...

"Glad to be here chief" William said in a deep-toned Voice... "Make yourself Comfortable and have a Chocolate Donut" Chief said and gave him a Donut.. "Feel Free to look around and umm meet some of our agents" Chief said

1:21 PM

"Nice meeting you Keswick" William said "Thanks!" Keswick replied and Keswick went to Agent Puppy's Cubicle and saw him playing A game called 'Get the Meat' "Agent Puppy have you me-met the new guy?" Keswick asked Dudley "Nope..." He replied "His kinda ni-nice" Keswick replied "Later" He added and left..

* * *

**Act 1 and a half - The New Agent's Mission**

* * *

"Agents, Snaptrap is attempting to destroy another Nuclear Reactor for fun this time.." Chief said "This mission will be for William but since its Risky Agent Puppy you go with him its the perfect test for him" Chief said

Somewhere outside Petropolis, Nuclear Power Plant  
2:34 PM

As William and Dudley approached the Power Plant they talked more about their lives as a T.U.F.F. Agents they saw Snaptrap holding an Rocket Launcher preparing to shoot the Nuclear Power Plant..

"FREEZE SNAPTRAP!" Dudley said "Whos that?" Snaptrap asked "I'm the New Guy William and I'm going to put you in Jail" William said and shoots a tranquilizer dart to Snaptrap..

Back at T.U.F.F. HQ

"Congratulations William! You've earned your place in T.U.F.F.!" Chief congratulated William "Nice Job William" Kitty told him "And your Kitty right? I heard about you by some of the Agents I talked to. You know you look beautiful in Person!" William told Kitty "You look handsome too William" Kitty said and looked at a Picture of Eric and Ripped it..

Meanwhile at Petropolis Medical Center

Eric was just resting then got hurt from the Gut "OUCH!" Eric said "everything alright?" The doctor said after hearing his pain..

Back at T.U.F.F. HQ

"THAT WAS AWESOME WILLIAM!" Dudley told William "Thanks Dudley maybe your not so bad after all" William said "People told me you are a dim-witted idiot but I think thats not true" He added "Thanks!" Dudley thanked him..

Petropolis Street, En Route to Dudley's House  
5:45 PM

Dudley was thinking about his new Best Friend Robert "Hmm.. His kinda nice but I think as Best Friends like Jorge I should tell him who I like" Dudley thought "Nah Jorge laughed when he heard my Crush maybe I should not tell him" He thought...

Somewhere near the Border of Petropolis and a Desert Area...

"This is T.U.F.F. You are surrounded Surrender or We will have to use force" A T.U.F.F. Pilot Helicopter said then Jorge opened the Helicopter's door for William and he jumped into the Van of stolen Money

T.U.F.F. Monitor

"His great! Better than Dudley" Chief said "Yeah, I bet Dudley will be jealous!" Kitty said but when Kitty said that she immediately thought of William and blushed inside..

"Agent Katswell!" Chief said while snapping his Fingers "OH Chief" Kitty said after waking up to Reality..

Kitty's Apartment

7:35 PM

After watching TV Kitty wants to go sleep in order to get to work in T.U.F.F. Very Early not to Fight Crime but to see Robert

T.U.F.F. HQ  
6:42 AM

"Hey Jorge is Kitty in yet?" Dudley asked him.. "Nooo..." Jorge said while Playing _Command and Conquer Tiberium Wars_.. "Hey If you want Donuts just come to the Donut Shop in 3:10 PM. My Treat!" Jorge said "Cool!" Dudley replied.

Then Kitty came in and looked into William's Eyes while William is working in his Computer. Then Kitty went near to William while Dudley is in the Bathroom licking toilet water. "Hey William here's my Card. Call me sometimes." Kitty flirted and gave William a Card with her Phone Number.

"Maybe she's in love with me. YES!" William thought to himself. "Sure!" William said to Kitty. "Hey William, Come Here!" Jorge said "My name is -" Jorge said before being interrupted by William "Jorge, Yeah they say your a violent one and friendly. You became friends with nearly everyone they say." William said "Yeah.." Jorge replied "Wanna go to a Donut Shop sometimes?" Jorge suggested "Sure, My treat sometimes." William said "Sure! We'll choose what day who will pay for the Donuts." Jorge said.

"Hey I have a secret. I am in Love with Kitty" William said to Jorge "Cool." Jorge replied.

"Great something for me to watch! Dudley and William fighting for Kitty. MWUHAHAHA!" Jorge thought.

Kitty's Apartment, Catwalk  
6:00 PM

While Kitty is watching TV someone called her on her Phone she answered and was shocked to hear the voice of William "H-Hey William!" Kitty said nervously "Wanna go on a Date?" William said "YES!" Kitty said excitedly "Cool meet me at the Eat for her Heart Restaurant, Man this city has weird names!" William said "SURE!" Kitty said

* * *

_Will Dudley find out and get in the way of this (Forming) Relationship?  
Will William and Kitty get married or Dudley and Kitty will get married  
Where will the 3 Kids (Chris, Katy, Katly) have a father?  
_

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**William Smith's Bio in my Profile under the Section One-Time O.C.s  
**

* * *

_Author's Note:_**_  
_**

_William was originally to be Robert Jones but was replace by William Smith due to possible confusion with the U.S. Army Commander Robert Williams seen in The Fall of T.U.F.F.: The Revenge of Blood Bear. Though you may be confused with William Smith's First name with Robert Williams' Last name they have no Relations, Neither Brothers, Distant Cousin, or any of those s-._


	2. Act 2

**Act 2 - The Date and Spying  
**

* * *

_Some scenes may be familiar from Secret Relationship Revealed. Rated T for Language  
_

* * *

Eat for Her Heart Restaurant, Petropolis  
7:12 PM

William is currently waiting for Kitty while leaning on his Sports Car.

Meanwhile at a Cafe, Solitude, Petropolis

"Luckily this place has donuts or I will go crazy!" Jorge said while drinking a Frappe "I also like this free Mustache!" Dudley said "Hey Dudley" Jorge said "IT'S TIME FOR THE SHOW!" Jorge thought "William.." he said "What about William?" Dudley asked "He is in love in Kitty and Kitty is in love with William!" Jorge said "WHAT?!" Dudley reacted "And as a T.U.F.F. Agent I spied on them and they are eating at the 'Eat for her Heart Restaurant'!" Jorge said.

"HE MUST NOT HAVE KITTY. ALL OF KITTY ARE BELONG TO ME!" Dudley said "Is that even a reference to the 'ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!' meme" Jorge said and Dudley left angrily

"MWUHAHAHA" Jorge laughed evilly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jorge laughed but saw everyone looking at him "Uhh... Hi!" Jorge said to cover his laugh "And the _real Act 1 Begins_!" Jorge thought

* * *

**Act 1 (for Jorge) - The Jealously begins!**

* * *

Eat for her Heart Restaurant, Petropolis Downtown  
7:31 PM

As Dudley went into Disguise as a Bush (Plant not the President) he saw Kitty and William flirting

* * *

Dudley POV (Point of View)

"As I saw the 2 Flirting. I could not get furious that my friend and Best Partner dating I MUST GET MY REVENGE!" Dudley said while in a fire background then as Kitty was about to Kiss William and William was about to kiss Kitty. Dudley thought "It's time to DESTROY THIS RELATIONSHIP!" I said then I jumped and kicked William out of the Restaurant and into William's Car.

* * *

Narrator POV

"GASP!" Everyone said "OMG" Another Everyone Said "WHAT THE HELL?" Another Everyone said "Dudley WHAT THE HELL?" Kitty said "I WILL DESTROY YOU. YOU GIRLFRIEND STEALER!" Dudley said while punching William and William was dodging his punches "WE AREN'T EVEN DATING!" Kitty said

A Person called the Police.

Petropolis Police Department

"We are on the way!" A Officer said as a Police Car turned on his siren.

Back at the Restaurant

"IT IS TRUE THAT PEOPLE CALL YOU DIM-WITTED!" William said and kicked Dudley "F-" Dudley said before getting punched in the face then Jorge came out of the Bathroom and started recording the whole fight "Jorge your recording this?" Kitty asked him "Yeah you forget I am violent?" Jorge said.

As Dudley and William covered with Blood. Dudley held William by his suit with one hand and a fist in his other hand then he punched William so hard he FAINTED!

Then the Police Car came and tazed Dudley and called an Ambulance. The Police Officer took Dudley to the Police Station to a Detention Cell.

2 Days Later

Petropolis, Court

"My client here was brutally assaulted by that Man with no pants! He was a victim of Abuse resulting to Heavy Physical Injuries!" The Lawyer of William said "Does the defendant have any thing to oppose?" The Judge said "No Sir." Dudley said ashamed. "Does the Jury reach the Verdict?" The Judge asked "We have your Honor, We find the defendant Dudley Puppy guilty beyond reasonable charges!" A jury member said "Very Well then 6 Years of Imprisonment!"

Petropolis Jail

"I bet When I get out I lose Kitty forever!" Dudley said and slept on his cold cell.

* * *

**Act 2 and a half - The Battle still Continues!**

**Act 2 ( For Jorge ) - The Fight Continues!**

* * *

4 Days later

"Dudley Puppy someone Bailed you out.." The Warden said opening his cell "By Who?" Dudley asked "Me.." Jorge said while making his entrance

Petropolis Highway, In a Taxi, En Route to Dudley's Home

"I told the Chief that you went into self-imposed exile.." Jorge said "Better lay low from T.U.F.F. They might say I'm lying and I will go back to Germany I DONT WANT TO GO BACK TO GERMANY IT'S NOT COLD AS AMERICA!" Jorge said

Dudley's House

"Goodbye friend!" Jorge said on the Taxi.

Dudley's House, Dudley's Room

As Dudley has Pictures of Kitty on the Left side of his room with Hearts and William on the right side filled with darts, ripped pictures of William, and pictures of William that has been ruined by Dudley..

Dudley plans his revenge from which it involves killing William and ra- -STATIC-

"I WILL GET YOU WILLIAM IT'S EITHER YOU OR ME TO DIE!" Dudley said while drawing his plans..

T.U.F.F. HQ

"With Agent Puppy gone.. William your the new Successor to Dudley.. Your now Kitty's Partner" Chief said then Kitty hugged William "INJURY!" William said "Sorry" Kitty said while stopping her hug

A Building Rooftop

Dudley wearing a typical assassin outfit used a Military used Sniper with Bullets to attempt to kill William. But his shots missed William and everyone Noticed the Bullets.

Then the T.U.F.F. Agents started shooting there blasters at Dudley but he was wearing a Mask then he ran away!

"I WILL GET YOU WILLIAM.. I WILL GET YOU MOTHERF- -STATIC-" Dudley said..

Petropolis Highway  
12:51 PM, Saturday

During Rush Hour. William was stuck in traffic and was going to Kitty's Place.. When SUDDENLY. A Mercenary hired by Dudley jumped on his car. But William reacted but since the Mercenary was infront of him he cannot see the way and SUDDENLY! the car fell of the Highway. The Car exploded William was injured again and the Mercenary escaped.

Dudley's Lair  
Dudley's House

"You two will ambush William on his way to work bump him out of the road then escape!" Dudley said to two Mercenaries "But how much is the Pay?" a Mercenary said "Go to Snaptrap. Take it by force he took my money" Dudley lied "Then Take 1 Bag of Money for each of you" he added.

En Route to T.U.F.F. HQ

William drove to the HQ with his new car then the Mercenary on a Car started to ram him but since William is too fast the Mercenary lost control and crashed..

The second Mercenary he got his car inside a Alley then he heard William's car and started to try barricade him but he was too late and crashed also..

Dudley was watching the entire thing in his disguise..

"OH MY GOSH WILLIAM YOU SON OF A - HOW THE - DID YOU DO THAT YOU MOTHER-!" Dudley said. "I will get you for this you SON OF A -!" he added

T.U.F.F. HQ

"Man babe.. Someone wants to kill me!" William said to Kitty "Really?" Kitty said "Yeah! Some guy jumped on my car blocking my view, Two cars attempted to ram me over!" William said "We will find who is doing this" Kitty "I bet it's Dudley" Kitty thought

* * *

_Will William get killed by Dudley?  
Will Kitty find out who is trying to assassinate him?  
WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS?  
_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Extras:

Deleted Scene: (CENSORED BECAUSE IT'S A R- SCENE)

renzjericho Talk Show! with special guest Jorge..

The Host: I know you've been part of the RenzJericho Production Team since 2011 but hows your life in the Team?

Jorge: Fine.. Especially this Project..


	3. Act 3

**Act 3 - William fights Back  
**

* * *

Somewhere in William's House  
6:12 PM

Dudley broke in his house then went up to William's Bedroom but when he entered the bedroom he saw William in a egg chair. "Dudley Puppy, I have been expecting you.." William said and turned the Chair around "Your going to suffer you son of a B-" Dudley said while holding his gun "A Gun? I thought that T.U.F.F. HQ does not allow the use of Guns only Blasters!" William said "Well I took it from a Soldier" Dudley said.

* * *

Military Barracks, Petropolis

A Soldier was wondering where his gun went "Where the hell is my Pistol!" The soldier said

* * *

Back at William's House

As Dudley fired his pistol William dodged the shot but Dudley ran out of ammos. Then Dudley started to attempt to punch William then William kicked him in his... Private organ.. "FU-" Dudley shouted before getting punched by William then thrown outside William's House

Then Kitty was visiting William before she could knock she saw Dudley being thrown out of the Window and saw William jump on Dudley's Back then Dudley experienced pain then Dudley hold William's Legs and threw him onto his car then Dudley threw his lighter into the Car's Gas whatever then before the Car exploded William jumped out to safety then threw a burning tire at Dudley.

Then Dudley dodged the tire then the Tire burned a Tree. "YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!" Dudley said. Then Dudley saw that his Tail is on fire then Dudley ran away.

"Glad your Okay" Kitty said while approaching William "Good but you should come back Tommorow, I need to rest." William said

* * *

**Act 3 and a half - William's Secret**

* * *

Unknown Location  
12:34 AM

William was approaching Two unknown figures wearing a jacket and hoods covering their Identity. "Ah, William hows the 'relationship'" the 1st Figure said then he took off his Hood showing his true face JACK RABBIT "Fine but Dudley will do anything to stop me so your Package for T.U.F.F. Agent's Biographies may take a while." William said. "Don't worry just wait until Agent Katswell is trusting you enough to give you the Password to the T.U.F.F. mainframe." Snaptrap said while removing his hood.

But Dudley saw the Meeting and took a Picture without a Flash then disappeared "Your so busted William."

Petropolis Streets

Dudley was running back to his House disguised as a Old Man then he saw a Military Checkpoint commanded by his friend Commander Robert Williams. "Hey you!" Robert said "What's the rush there old timer.." He added while Dudley was approaching Robert "I am on a Rush to my Son's birthday" Dudley said in a old voice "Okay.." Robert said.

T.U.F.F. HQ, Alley, Dumpster

Jorge was walking with a whole box of trash "A F- Why does the chief made me throw away Dudley's Office things! He as alot of things!" Jorge complained "THIS THING IS HEAVY!" Jorge said "Hey Jorge!" The Dumpster said "Now the Dumpster talks? I must be stressed!" Jorge said then Dudley popped out with his Camera "I have a discovery about William." Dudley said and showed Jorge the Picture of Jack and Williams Meeting.

"Jack hired William to get secrets of T.U.F.F. Agents?" Jorge said "Yes" Dudley said "Forget that thing about you and William fighting for my Entertainment you better stop William! Expose Kitty his Secret, Then Kitty will hate William and help you prove your innocent then she will fall in love with you for your heroicness" Jorge said.

"Thanks!" Dudley said

Catwalk, Petropolis  
7:31 PM

"Ok Bye" Kitty said on the Phone and hanged up on someone then she heard a knock on her door then she saw Dudley then activated her security system then Dudley got shot and thrown into the Gaint Littler Box.

"Dammit!" Dudley sweared.

Soldiers for Hire Center, Petropolis Outskirts.

"Hi may I help you" The Clerk said "I would like to hire 2 Mercenaries" Dudley said "Okay" The Clerk said and called two Mercenaries.

Dudley's House

"Okay Boss, I don't need money but he needs Money so just pay him not me." The Nice Mercenary said for his friend Mercenary "Thanks, but I need to plan something so do what you want with that Computer." Dudley said and left the room

Wanna look at the Korean War?" The Mercenary said to his friend Mercenary "Sure."

Dudley's Room

"Alright William I will kill you first then show Kitty your secret or vice-versa, WHATEVER!" Dudley said then went out of his room to show his plans.

A room in Dudley's House

Dudley posted his plans on the wall then explained his plans "Okay, I need to prove that William is helping bad guys.. So when William starts to fight me and Kitty watches she will see a Camera that shows that his working for Snaptrap. You guys will block any route to T.U.F.F. HQ." Dudley explained "Yes sir, Wait is this just for love?" The Mercenary said and asked "Wow, It looks like we are in a Drama movie.." Another Mercenary said.

"But the Pay?" The Mercenary asked "Here but you must complete this task for the Money" Dudley said and showed 3 Bags of Money..

Kitty's House

"OK William I'll go to work with you! Then give you what you want to tour T.U.F.F. HQ" Kitty said on the Phone.

William's House

"Excellent Kitty, See ya tomorrow, Bye!" William said and hanged up "All is going to plan Jack Rabbit.." William said on another Phone. "Then you will have your 10 Million Dollars after all.." Jack Rabbit said on the Phone "MWUHAHAHA.." They both laughed "HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

OCs Shown:

William Smith - The Villain (Obviously)

Commander Robert Williams (Cameo) - Seen in the Fall of T.U.F.F.: Revenge of Blood Bear.. His Bio in my Profile..

* * *

Running Gags:

Each Chapter/Act is divided into:

* * *

**Act ? - Example**

* * *

**Act ? and a Half - Example**


	4. Act 4

**Act 4 - The Truth will be seen**

* * *

_WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER_

* * *

Petropolis Streets  
9:31 AM

"Sir We are finished with the fake alternate routes..." The Mercenary said "Get out of there" Dudley said on Radio.

Then William and Kitty was going to T.U.F.F. When they saw the Fake Alternate Way then William turned the car to the Direction of the Alternative Route.

Petropolis Docks  
9:41 AM

"What the hell? I think this is a trap.." William said "But who?" Kitty said "I think I know!" William replied "Du-" William said before interrupted by someone "Dudley yes I am the one who planned this!" Dudley said. "You son of a B-" William sweared as he took out his Shotgun Blaster.

"Crap!" Dudley said as he dodged the shots of William. Then Kitty ran to a safe place where she saw a Camera but the she thought it might be a trap in order for Dudley to well the illegal way to treat a Woman.

A Battleship was docked Dudley learned that William could die from a Hard blow at the Battleship's Composite Armor he attempted to Grab William but failed but when William shot at Dudley he shot a Barrel of Oil which exploded and the Battleship sank.

Warehouse

A Mercenary dropped a sign that says 'Truth about William in the Camera' but Kitty denied looking at the Camera as the Battle between Dudley and William raged on.

A Police Helicopter came William tried to call for help but Dudley grabbed him on his Face and Dudley threw him to a pile of Barrels. The Helicopter was Military and was going back to another Base.

Meanwhile a Mercenary called Kitty and gave her the Camera "Don't Shoot or Kick me, That is where the Truth comes and I did this for money" The Mercenary said and left.

Kitty resisted to look because it might be Dudley trying to Impress her by taking po- you know what pictures.

The Battle raged on and Dudley saw Kitty with the Camera but wasn't looking Dudley attempted to say "KITTY LOOK AT THE CAM-" But he got punched by William and William said to Dudley "I know whats in that Camera. Its me and Jack rabbit and Snaptrap." William said.

"Kitty YOU MUST LOOK AT THE CAMERA!" Dudley ordered Kitty. Then Kitty was about to Throw the Camera but when a German Shepard in a Detective Costume came in "Kitty It's me Jorge." Jorge said as he took off his hat "You must look at that Camera there is something wrong about William." Jorge said. "Your the 2nd Best friend of Dudley next to Keswick so I wouldn't trust you!" Kitty said then Jorge took the camera and turned it on and showed Kitty the Picture

"William is working for Jack and Snaptrap?!" Kitty reacted "Heres your blaster. You forgot to bring it home" Jorge said and gave Kitty her blaster.

Kitty started shooting at William but since Dudley and William are fighting and moving alot she can't aim for William directly since they are fighting and she might shoot Dudley.

_"Let_ me" Jorge said and ran to the right side of the Fight and kicked a pile of Barrels that went rolling down the two. Dudley dodged and went away then William was exposed to fire.

"You Double-Crossing Son of a B-" Kitty sweared while shooting William. Then William was dodging Dudley came near him and did the PUPPY PUNCH.

Then 4 T.U.F.F. Vehicles came in and every T.U.F.F. Agent aimed at Dudley. "Jorge have you been helping Dudley?" Chief asked "Yes.." Jorge replied "Your fired and going back to Germany" Chief said "NO!" Jorge reacted. "No, Chief, William was working with Jack and Snaptrap." Kitty said

T.U.F.F. HQ

"So William was working with Jack and Snaptrap." Chief said to Kitty "Yes.." Kitty said "Jorge your no longer fired." Chief said to Jorge "WOOHOO!" Jorge reacted.

T.U.F.F. HQ, Detention Cells

"Dudley Puppy your free" The Warden said and Dudley ran to Kitty and hugged him. Kitty hugged him back "Thanks for giving out the Truth!" Kitty said "I love you" Kitty said and Kissed Dudley.

2 Years Later

Kitty and Dudley was walking around the Mall with 3 Kids. One is a Dog, One is a Cat, and another is a baby Kitten. Their names? Chris, Katy, Katly.

* * *

**"THE END" Jorge said since he started the Fight.  
**

* * *

_Copyright Renzjericho 2011-2013._

_All OCs and Ideas are property of renzjericho_

_T.U.F.F. Puppy are property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon._


End file.
